A heart missing love
by JustARandomWriter
Summary: Mikan is missing love after she broke up with him. Mikan heart get colder but the new friends she meet, they help warm her heart. Many of them made her remember about her and natsume. Natsume wants her back but doesn't want to make her cry. Please read :P
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my second story so I hope you like it. Anyways I was reading other and I found this one I really love and ask to rewrite in my way but similar to hers. Linda333 Is nice to give me this opportunity and I really appreciated. The title of the story that got me into this story is named "Too long without love". Anyways please enjoy this story :P

**A Heart Missing Love**

Chapter 1

First day in school meeting you again

RING! RING! The alarm clock went on. I walk to the clock and turn it off. Its 6:30 in the morning.

"Been up a half an hour ago."

My name is Mikan Sakura, age 16, go to school Gukuen Alice, and I'm in class A-1. Most popular girl in the whole school. I'm never late.

I walk to the Mirror to hair dry my hair. I just came out of the bathtub. I heat the curler and started brush my hair after I hair dry it. I curl my hair and then put it up into a side ponytail and then tie a ribbon on my hair. I then got up and walk to my dresser and put on my school outfit. It's black with a red bow, and then a black with red vertical mini skirt. Then I put on my long black sock that goes up to the thighs and there are black flats.

I was humming as I put on my make-up and now I ready to go to school.

"hmmm…. 6:40 perfect time to go!" said Mikan. She walks out of her room and grabbed her bag of lunch and breakfast and started to walk out the door.

"Mikan where are you going?" yelled her younger brother.

This is my younger brother Youchi. He is 13 years old and has a girlfriend I'm supposed to be introduce her to me tomorrow.

"I can't be late for school." yelled Mikan putting on her helmet, elbow and knee protector, her skates.

"Hey wait for me!" He screams getting his stuff and food. He ran to his bike and rode off after Mikan.

"Your slow, come on catch up." Mikan said looking behind her.

"You got ahead start. It's not fair."

"Stop whining we are going to be late." Mikan pick up her pace.

As they race to school Mikan caught up with Hotaru. She was on her automatic scooter.

"Good morning Hotaru!"

She just nodded.

When they got to school and first one to class Mikan sat down fixing herself.

"First one here again."

She sat there waiting for the bell to ring.

"Hey Mikan good morning." said Anna and Nonoko.

Mikan turn to them and wave at them. Then the window open and came Natsume and Ruka. Mikan's aura turns dark. Just seeing Natsume made her crush the whole school down, but she promise to herself she should control herself and can't lose to him. Her aura turns back to normal and run up to Anna and Nonoko.

"Hey haven't seen you in a long time. We should go shopping in after school."

"Sure I'm free this afternoon." said Anna.

"Yeah I'm coming to and can I invite Kitsuneme with us?" asked Nonoko.

"Yeah sure. So we are going right after school so meet us at the front of the school at 3:30.

We all nod and went to our desk. The door suddenly open fast and slams to the side as all the student looks to see who the teacher was. A bunch of faces including mine had blue lines on it and sweat drop.

"Good morning student! I'm your English teacher! And today we are going to introduce our self. Okies!" he said in such a girly yet childish way.

We couldn't help it because one of the student had to stand up on at a time to tell about them self. I was going next.

"Hello my name is Mikan Sakura, and im age 15. I love shopping and stuff. My favorite hobby is soccer, track, and the swimming. That all." She then sat back down. Everyone looked at her which got her annoyed and she yelled. "Watch are you looking at. I know I'm pretty but that doesn't mean you can stare." All the boys were freaked out and wonder how could such a cute, hot girl be so scary. After I broke up with Natsume, I was heartbroken. I felt like I didn't even have a reason to live. I all most commit suicide, but that was not worth it for this guy. Hotaru taught me that. She help me get it over with him. I now got meaner then who I used to be. Now I'm the BEST.

Natsume POV

I can't believe she had change this much. She was such a nice girl who can make anyone love her.

"Natsume your up."

"Oh right." As I stand up I could feel a cold aura looking straight at me.

"Yo! I'm Natsume Hyuuga. Age 15. Hobby football, basketball, soccer, and track." He sat down immediately.

He turns to look at his ex. Wow she still as cold as ever.

When the bell rings everyone finally was awake and happy.

Flashback

After everyone introduce themselves. It was Narumi's turn in telling about himself. He kept talking and talking and guess what more talking. The entire ¾ of the room away from Narumi was so gloomy and a bunch sleeping .Mikan was off course just looking out the window ignoring every existent. Ding Dong Ding Dong! The bell is finally here class is over. Yeah!

End of Flashback

Everyone was running out of the classroom. Natsume was still seating on his seat getting everything ready to go to next class. He turn around to see that Mikan was still there. She was still in daze looking out of the classroom. He thought he should tell her that class is over.

He walk over to her and was at least an feet from touching her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I look at her. She is never going to turn back now huh. I said nothing but "hn"

I look at her straight in the eye. Her hazel eyes are still so pretty. I turn around to get my stuff.

"Class is over."

Mikan POV

"Class is over."

Is he stupid? He still got the nerve to still look at me and talk to me. I tighten me fist. It's all because of you. I still remember that night I broke up with you.

"huh… guess I got to go to the next class before I'm late. Next class here I come. Ummm… I think it's in the class Z-1." I was walking down the hall looking for the history class. "History class?"

"..Mi..ka..n…"

I turn to see who it was.

"Ntsume..?"

Natsume POV

Where does she think she is going? There is no class over there. HE is trying to hear where she is going.

"History class." He heard her said.

"your sneaking on an adorable child. You like her."

Natsume turn to see who it was. He saw a guy who with a star on his left cheek.

"YO!"

Natsume tried his best to get away but The guy already got a hold of him with his shadow. (just so you readers know this is still a magic school.)

"I want you to…."

Natsume was staring at him with an evil stare. Natsume's body moved on it's on.

Stop! Don't go near her. Natsume was trying to control himself. I can't say that to her she would get hurt. Stop it!

"Mi..ka…n."

She turns looking at me with mad eyes.

"Natsume..?"

Run Mikan! He said in his thought.

"Would you…go out with me?" he said while trying to hold himself back.

Her eyes narrowed and the black aura came ten times harder.

"WHY SHOULD I!" she said then ran.

Then shadow let him go.

"No! Mikan it wasn't me." He yelled across the hall. Then he ran after her. She does tear after all. He thought to himself while running after her.

"Oh I didn't think this would happen?" said the guy with the star.

Mikan came and bump right into him and started crying. He hugs her.

"I'm sorry." He said then carry her somewhere he won't find her.

Mikan POV

"Would you ….. go out … with me?" said Natsume.

I felt a tear coming but I couldn't help but yell at him after what had happen between us and yet he ask me out again.

"WHY SHOULD I!" I was about to burst. I ran off hoping he would see my tear. I was running and turn on the edge of the corner. I bump onto someone. I started to cry on the person I don't even know. I felt him hug me to calm me down and then he carried me. I was too busy crying I didn't even care where I was.

An hour later

I finally wasn't able to tear anymore due to too many tears I cried the time I broke up with him a year ago. I finally let go of the person I was holding on to and look at him.

"Finally stop crying Mikan."

I look at him and got off of him.

"I'm sorry for.." her interrupt her.

"No I'm sorry. I'm responsible for what happen."

I look at him with my puff red eyes and a little tears still escaping.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…."

He told her the whole story and what made Natsume do that. At the very end she smack him right in the face.

"I cacn;t believe you would do that." I said trying as hard as I can to not shed a tear.

He look at her then stop talking.

I looked at him waiting for his reply. Then I look around to see where am I.

"Hey where are we?" I asked him.

He simply smiled and said "We are in an underground tunnel."

I look around.

"What time is it?"

"it's about lunch time."

"how do I get out of here?"

"Well the closes door to the lunch is the ways down the tunnel."

"could you take me there?"

"Sure Mikan."

"Thanks."

Mikan walk forward for a while. Then she stop and turns to him.

"How do you know my name?"

"I heard it. I'm so surprise when I saw you cry. I heard about you. You're the one who suddenly got a change in attitude. They say you were the most nice and polite girl who changed into a tiger."

"Well, Thanks" I started walking faster trying to lose him but he still caught up.

"Don't you want to know my name?" he asked.

"I don't care for your name."

"Wow you really are like they say. Anyways my name is Tsubasa. Tsubasa Ando. I'm a grade ahead of you."

"Nice to meet you Tsubasa. Now can we go now?" I was getting annoyed.

When we got out I was finally breathing fresh air. I ran off to the lunch room looking for Hotaru.

"Hotaru!" I yelled from at least 5 yards away.

She looks up and suddenly moves towards her and took her to the bathroom to wash her face up. Hotaru knows that if something made her cry had to be Natsume. She was holding on to Mikan helping her to go back to normal.

"Thank you Hotaru, your always here for me."

Hotaru just look at her and then when they went back Anna and Nonoko was trying to cheer her up.

"Hey Mikan you still up for today's shopping." Asked Anna.

"Yeah I won't go back on my words."

Natsume POV

"Where is she?" he was still looking for her.

"Hey Natsume. It's lunch time." Ruka came looking for Natsume.

"Hn" was all he could say. I hope you're already there Mikan. As they walk to the lunch room he saw her sitting there. The thing that caught his attention the most her red puff eyes. He could help at all. His fist tightens.

Hotaru saw him and tried to not let Mikan see him. She is in charge of Ruka of course. She stare at him and then gave him a signal to sit somewhere we can't see him. Hotaru and Ruka became very close after the break up. They plan something like this if Mikan and Natsume were to start hurting.

"Hey Hotaru, what were you looking at?" Mikan asked.

Hotaru turn at her and just shook her head and replied "Nothing."

Mikan POV

Hotaru is acting weird.

"So I was asking would any of you guys want to meet Youichi's girlfriend tomorrow with me."

"Really Youichi got a girlfriend. I'm going." Replied Anna.

"I'm coming. Never missing a chance to come to your place." Said Nonoko.

"I'll go." Said Hotaru.

"Wow you all really want to see Youichi's girlfriend huh. I want to see how his taste is like."

We all just kept talking about that throughout the lunch time. After the school we went shopping. I had an awesome time until I bump into someone. I almost fell but he grab my hand. I know that touch from anyone. Its Natsume.

I look up and saw him looking at me. I quickly try to make him let go of my hand by shaking it but he wouldn't let go.

"Mikan….I'm" he was about to apologize but Hotaru interrupts him.

"Let her go."

Natsume looks at Mikan and could still see the puffiness of her eyes. Then someone took her hand out of his and pick Mikan up in bride style.

"It's you!" Natsume said looking at him with madness with words coming out of him IT'S YOUR FAULT THIS HAPPEN.

"Hey Tsubasa let me down." Mikan command him.

He looks at her and smiles "You remember my name." He said in joy.

"Yeah so what." Mikan said in angry tone.

Natsume could see a little blush on her face and then got mad as he tried to take her away from Tsubasa.

BOOM! Everyone was surprised.

"What was that for?" Natsume asked Hotaru who shoot him with one of her invention.

She didn't say anything and look at Ruka to take him away. Ruka did what she did and Natsume knew he shouldn't be with her. As he was walking away from them seeing she is still being hold by Tsubasa Natsume's fist tightens. He whispered something to Tsubasa and Tsubasa read his lips and smiles.

Hey this is my second story hope you like it. Thank you for reading please Review! :P

REVIEW :P


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you like the first chapter so far. This is my second story and i hope you love it thanks!

Chapter 2

My brother's Girlfriend is?

**Summery**

"Let her go."

Natsume looks at Mikan and could still see the puffiness of her eyes. Then someone took her hand out of his and pick Mikan up in bride style.

"It's you!" Natsume said looking at him with madness with words coming out of him IT'S YOUR FAULT THIS HAPPEN.

"Hey Tsubasa let me down." Mikan command him.

He looks at her and smiles "You remember my name." He said in joy.

"Yeah so what." Mikan said in angry tone.

Natsume could see a little blush on her face and then got mad as he tried to take her away from Tsubasa.

BOOM! Everyone was surprised.

"What was that for?" Natsume asked Hotaru who shoot him with one of her invention.

She didn't say anything and look at Ruka to take him away. Ruka did what she did and Natsume knew he shouldn't be with her. As he was walking away from them seeing she is still being hold by Tsubasa Natsume's fist tightens. He whispered something to Tsubasa and Tsubasa read his lips and smiles.

The next day! (Mikan's POV)

Ring! Ring! Ri! Mikan turn off the alarm and went down to eat breakfast. I was still tired since I got up at 4 am because I can't seem to get what Natsume said all day. The will you go out with me and the get her down it's getting real annoying and it's mixing my feelings.

"Good Morning." I said in a very tired voice.

"Good morning Mikan. You look very tired. Did you get enough sleep?" asked Mikan's mom.

"Huh just some thinking I've been thinking."

"Don't forget Mikan today is the day you meet my girlfriend." Youichi was so happy.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot!" Mikan yelled. "I also invited my friends to come and check out your girlfriend to and so…" Mikan was interrupted.

"And so what. They can come. She said that her brother also wants to come check us out to." He said.

"That's not what I mean this place is a mess."

"Oh now that I see it does look like a mess." Mom replied.

"Sorry I can't clean up since I have to go to work.

My mom is a famous actor and she is really into work that sometimes she doesn't come back home until 4 in the morning. The longest was at least 2 weeks, but I don't hate her she really enjoys it that's all that matters.

"It's okay I will clean up when I get home." I replied.

They look at me in confusion. Mom came up to me and put her hand on my head and shook her head.

"You don't seem to be sick. Are you hurt?" she asked.

"No I'm just cleaning so my friends can come over and don't think I'm not spotless." I said.

"Okay. Oh yeah my girlfriend is coming at 4:30pm so you should have time." Said Youichi.

"Thanks for the notice. Anyways let's eat I'm hungry."

"Oh yeah."

After we all ate breakfast I ran to the door and rush to put my skates on. Youichi was right behind me.

"You won't beat me ever Youichi." She said, as she head out.

"Watch me." He said just now getting on his bike.

As they race down the streets they ran into Tsubasa.

"Hey, good to see you all worked up today." He said teasing Mikan.

"You again. I really don't want to see you messing with me again."

"Why not. We had a fun time yesterday."

"Who is this jerk?" Youichi asked.

Awkward silence and then "Who did you just call a jerk?" yelled Tsubasa.

"Hahaha he told you. Anyways Youichi this is a JERK who is a grade above me and played a prank on me."

"Oh so he is a JERK."

Tsubasa was trap. He couldn't say anything back but he smiled.

"Anyways, Mikan you should stay with me more often."

Mikan stop skating and stood there for a while.

"Ey! Mikan you're going to lose if you don't catch up." Youichi said up a head with Tsubasa.

I shook my head and went as fast as I can.

"You have never beaten me and you'll never beat me now."

Youichi stuck he tongue out and went as fast as he could. The two leaving Tsubasa behind.

"Wow I didn't think Mikan was like this. She is one interesting girl." He whispered to himself and then went as fast as he can to catch up to them.

Mikan was going fast and so was Youichi. When they caught up with Hotaru, Mikan couldn't slow down because Youichi was still at least 2 feet in front of her.

"Sorry Hotaru, I can't let him win!" I yelled out to Hotaru.

She just shrugs and then went at full speed on her automatic scooter.

When the school was at least 1 mile away Mikan was beside Youichi and tried to go even faster.

"Slow down Mikan you're going to hit the school wall." Youichi yelled as he slow down, but Mikan was going too fast. She tried to break slowly but it sparks. Mikan tried to break again and it burn her with the sparks.

"Move out of the way!" She yelled at the students walking their way to school.

When she was 5 meters away making her way through the people making sure not to hit them. This time she break as hard as she can and it basically flame and since she break so hard she flew toward the wall.

Mikan was sure she would die and in an instant she remember all those time she had fun with all her friends and the fun times with Natsume. Then she shook her head about him and looks and saw she was only 3 feet away. She closes her eyes tightly and tighten her fist and put her hand to cover her face when she hits the wall.

Mikan whisper something to herself and when she was so close to hit the wall she black out.

7 hours later 

I open my eyes slowly since my eyes were very heavy.

"Where a-am I?" I manage to let out.

"Oh Mikan your awake." Anna said with a little tear in her eyes.

I look and saw that everyone was there. Everyone was on my left side then I felt a touch on my right side. I turn to look and saw Natsume there with a bunch of bandage on him. I look and blank a few times and then saw that he was at least 8 inches away from my face. I turn to them, "Hey why is this jerk here on my bed?" I asked them. They just look away. Hotaru went straight out.

"He was the one who saved you from hitting the wall. He ran right in front of you and you hit him straight into the wall."

I look at him and then laugh to myself. "He was just in my way… Oh okay because I was sure of all people he wouldn't save me, but I was sure I made it into a clear way straight into the wall though without getting anyone hurt."

Everyone look at her and then they all just look away. Mikan look at them in confusion.

"Anyways aren't you supposed to meet Youichi's girlfriend today." Hotaru interrupt the awkward silence.

"Oh My Gosh! I totally forgot. What time is it?" Mikan suddenly sat up which bump Natsume onto the ground.

Ruka went to get Natsume off the ground and took him to another bed.

"Are you guys still coming to visit Youichi and his girlfriend?" ask Mikan.

"Oh yeah were still coming." said Nonoko.

I got out of the bed and went to get all my homework that I miss since my accident was caused. When I walked out to go home and clean up I saw the wall that I bump right into and saw that it was in crumbles. I look and thought did I hurt Natsume when he hit the wall? Ooh well I said as I grab my burned out skates and walk toward home.

"Hummmm I think I could go for a run." I said as I started running home.

When I got home I immediately started cleaning.

About an hour later

Ding! Dong!

I ran to get the door and saw my friends there with there with gifts.

"Why do you have gifts?" I ask.

"Oh well it's for you since the accident I was so afraid I might lose a friend so we went shopping for a while. Ey! Is Youichi here yet?" Anna asked.

"Ahh I don't know I didn't hear them come in. Anyways come in."

They walk in and I show them the way to the living room.

"Wow your house is so awesome!" said Kokoro.

I look and just nodded.

"So when is Youichi coming?" asked Nonoko.

"Well he said he'll come at 4:30 so you still have 30 minute. Want something to drink?"

"Uhhh sure." Said Anna and they all nodded after her.

Mikan went to the kitchen to boil some tea and got some cracker and cake for her friends.

"Ey! Mikan do you need some help?" asked Nonoko.

"Umm sure, can you get the cups out of the cabin?" I ask.

"Okay umm which cabin?" Nonoko look and there was at least 20 or 30 cabins there.

"Oh sorry it's the one closest to the microwave."

Nonoko went to the cabin and open and saw many different cups. They all look so beautiful and elegant.

"Ummm which one to I use?"

"Just pick any. It doesn't matter."

"Okay." Nonoko grab the cup that was white with beautiful blue flowers and pretty green vines going around the cup.

Mikan took the tea while Nonoko took the tray of cakes.

"Here we go." Mikan took the trays back.

"So Mikan feeling better from this morning?" asked Kokoro.

"Yeah why?"

"Well…. I saw it happen, the whole thing."

"Then tell me, how did Natsume get in front of me?" I ask.

"Well you up in the air and he was running toward school and bump into you." Hotaru answer instead.

"Really." I said as I rub my chin.

Ding! Dong!

"That's got to be Youichi." I ran to the door.

"Hey Youichi" I open the door to see Youichi and a girl holding his hand.

They walk in and we walk into the living room.

"Hey Youichi!" Anna and Nonoko blurted out and went to hug him.

"This must be your girlfriend." They said.

She had her head down the whole time. She has long hair and her hair color is a violet color. I was staring at her hair and notice something. That's the same hair color as Natsume.

"Hey, lift your head up." I command her to. I saw her shack a little.

"Mikan don't get so upset." Youichi butt in.

"Don't butt in Youichi. Lift your head up."

She lift her head up and introduced herself, "Hey Mikan, I'm Aoi Hyuuga. Natsume's sister."

I look at her and then at Youichi. Ding! Dong!

"Let me guess that's Natsume and Ruka. You knew this and still you brought her here."

"Mikan let me explain."

"That's enough Youichi go get the door."

"Hold up Mikan I need…"

"Just go!" I yelled.

Aoi just stand there all stiffen.

"I think our taking this a little too far Mikan." Hotaru jumped in.

I just tighten my fist and stared at her. How could you date the worst person's sister, even knowing what I've been through? I saw Natsume and Ruka walk in with Youichi behind them.

"Aoi." I said.

She look at me and nodded.

"How long have you too been dating?"

"Mikan really." Youichi said backing her up.

"Half a year ago, On December 16." She replied.

"You knew Youichi and yet you didn't tell me." I yelled at him.

"Mikan you don't know how I would feel to hear you break us up. You wouldn't allow us to be together." He said as he went to grab her hand.

"THAT THE WHOLE POINT!" I scream.

"What the heck is your problem?" Natsume butt in.

"You don't need to talk in this house." I said staring at him and then back at Aoi and Youichi.

"Come on Mikan just let them be." Nonoko came in the conversation.

"Who could I? This pain I have, you knew it too that it never went away and yet you're going to bring the pain back. I can't believe my own trusted brother would do this. You know I wouldn't allow you two to be together, then why did you go and date her."

Natsume just bit his lips.

Ding! Dong!

"Who could that be?" Kokoro said.

"Go Youichi."

He went and opened the door. I just kept my eyes on Aoi.

"HEY!" yelled someone.

I know this voice. TSUBASA!

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I heard it this morning about meeting Youichi girlfriend and I thought that I could.."

"No you weren't invited!" I scream.

"Well to late. I'm already inside. Wow I've always wonder what your house would be like." He said.

"What the heck are you here for?" Natsume said narrowing his eyes at Tsubasa.

"Don't worry I'm just here to be with Mikan." He went and put his hand over Mikan's shoulder.

Mikan tighten her fist tighter and her shoulder was shacking.

"Is something wrong?" Tsubasa asked.

Her fist went straight for his head and flung him 5 feet away from Mikan.

"I'm not in the mood." I said.

"Youichi follow me." I told him and of course he did as what his older sister tells him to.

Mikan walk to the balcony and Youichi followed.

"I want you to do as I say and only if you do it I will let you date her." I said and he just shook his head yes.

"I want you to jump off this balcony." I command.

Hope you like it. Was didn't expect it to be too long but it just happen to be. :P anyways please review and enjoy the rest of the story!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey hope you all like the second chapter. I really am so sorry for the late chapter. I was so busy on the other chapter and plus I have a party last weekend. I think most of you guys should know if you read my other story. Anyways hope you keep reading. I won't keep you waiting like last week. :P

Chapter 3

Your just missing love

Everyone one was in shock. Everyone one was in shock. Youichi knew that Mikan wasn't kidding and walk out to the balcony.

"Youichi stop. Don't do it for me." Aoi said running up to him when.. "Stop if you disturb him you aren't good enough to date him." Mikan said staring at him and then back at Youichi.

Aoi didn't care as long as Youichi doesn't die when she was about to run to him Natsume grab her and shook her head.

"Let go. Oni-san, I won't let him die for me. I won' let him go like what you did." She screams. Natsume grabbed on to her harder and stared down at her.

Mikan was very mad now.

"Mikan don't do this." Hotaru finally said.

"Stop it Hotaru. I can do what I want, now Youichi hurry up."

Hotaru saw something in Mikan's eyes. She stop trying to stop Mikan.

"Aren't you going to stop her Hotaru?" ask Anna.

"Yeah, you can't let Youichi die."

"Youichi listen to me. We don't have to be together just don't hurt yourself." Aoi said as she sat on the ground with her hands on her face. Natsume let go of her when Hotaru said something.

"Aoi, I won't die. Just you wait there; we will be together after this." He turn to say that but ten he walk outside on the balcony.

"You ready Youichi. This isn't going to be my fault when you die."

"Yeah I know Onee-chan. I know why you're doing this and I won't blame this on you." Youichi said.

Mikan was staring at Youichi as he was going to jump but before he did he said something.

"Because I love Aoi just like how you love Natsume before he left you. Your just missing love." He said as he jumps off with a smile.

Natsume felt guilty and turn his face away.

Mikan's face was blank than she immediately ran and grab him. Hotaru was finally breathing again after holding hoping that she really wasn't going to help him.

"Mikan!" he yelled.

"I didn't really mean for you to fall. I was just testing you. I wanted to see if you will love her for the rest of your life. Don't let go on me now." She said as his hand was slipping and she was also about to fall.

"Mikan I love Aoi and I won't let her go."

"I know but that's not the way to talk right now. Hold on to my hand and don't let go." She said with tears.

"Sorry Mikan. You can't hold on to me or you will fall too." Youichi let go of his hands.

Mikan grab hold of him with two hands.

"If you let go I diffidently won't let you date Aoi." Mikan said still holding on but weaken because she is tearing.

Suddenly she felt a hand on top of hand and she turn to see Natsume helping her. Then Aoi came in too and Hotaru.

"Don't let go Youichi. I need you as my little brother." Mikan said with tears.

Youichi grabs her hand back and they were able to pull him up.

"Don't ever do that again Youichi." Mikan said and suddenly fainted.

"Mikan! Mikan are you ok….." Mikan didn't hear anything after that.

In her bedroom

"So you mean she has been sick all that day." Mikan heard a voice. Her eyes begins to open but she wanted to listen and found out who it was first so she started peeking.

"Yeah, I think she still had a headache from the accident going to school." Mikan know that voice was Hotaru but who was she talking too.

"So she not hurt." She heard another voice.

"No, thank goodness Natsume came just in time. If he never ran in front of her she would have never survived." Hotaru said.

"No prob." She heard Natsume say.

What! Natsume didn't get in front of her by accident. It was on purpose to save me. But why? She thought all confused.

"I hope she is okay." Ruka said hold his pet rabbit.

"She is okay but can you leave her alone now." Hotaru said saw that Mikan was awake now.

They left and Hotaru went to sit beside Mikan.

"I know you are awake Mikan." She said touching her back.

"Hotaru is that true." she said in a serious voice.

"Mikan I wanted to tell you but I know that you're going to get hurt. I don't want to see you like you were last time too."

"No wasn't going to get mad. I'm very happy." Mikan tried to laugh. "That what you get Natsume for trying to save me."

"Mikan stop. Stop it. You don't have to act anymore." She grabs Mikan and hugs her.

"Hotaru, I don't know if I can face him anymore." Mikan was trembling and tearing.

Hotaru finally calm her down. "What am I going to do about you?" Hotaru said putting the blanket to cover her.

Knock! Knock!

Hotaru went and open the door.

"Hey is Mikan up." Tsubasa came in and saw that she was still sleeping.

"You missed it. She was up about 5 minutes ago." Hotaru said holding the door open.

"Oh well can you give her this." He said handing Hotaru the flower that he came to give her.

"Yeah sure, Oh Tsubasa before you leave I need to talk to you." Hotaru said.

The next day

Mikan woke up and got ready like she usually does. She walks down to see Youichi and Aoi sitting together eating breakfast. Mikan didn't really care as long as her brother is happy.

"Good morning Mikan." Aoi said.

"Good morning Onee-chan." Youichi said as he got up and set her plate down for her to eat.

"So are you busy today." Aoi asked.

"No." Mikan replied.

"Well do you want to go to the park with us to have a picnic?"

"I'm okay. You two go have some fun." I smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah you two go have fun together." Mikan said eating.

"Okay."

I look out the window and then I saw a little teddy bear holding balloons.

"How put those there?" Mikan ask Aoi and Youichi as she went to go look at it from a closer view and open the window.

Tsubasa suddenly pop out of the bushes and it scared Mikan.

"What are you doing here?" Mikan asked.

"Hey are you busy today?" Tsubasa asked with a smile.

"No why?" Mikan ask in confusion.

"Wanna go out with me today?" He said as he came inside from the window.

"Sure why not." Mikan said.

Youichi was over there with his mouth open wide.

"Are you sure Mikan?" Aoi asked.

"Yeah no problem, I'll go and change and I'll come back." Mikan went upstairs and change.

"Is she okay?" Aske Tsubasa.

"She has a hard time so far so don't do anything to make her cry and if you can," Youichi started to whisper, "Try to avoid Natsume. Thank you and make sure she has fun okay." He told Tsubasa.

"Don't worry. We'll be somewhere no one can find us." He replies.

Youichi looks at him with evil stare. Tsubasa can see words jumping out of him such as if you kidnap her I will kill you or make sure you don't get lost and stuff.

"Don't worry so much. Go have fun with your girlfriend I keep Mikan safe."

Mikan came down stairs with her hair down curl and wavy. She was wearing a red dress that comes down half way her thighs. She was wearing a black boots that comes below the knee. She was beautiful that Tsubasa couldn't believe that was her.

"Wow Mikan, you look beautiful." He went to hold her hands.

"Thank you."

"Okay have fun Mikan." Youichi said hold Aoi.

"Yep you two too." She hugs them both and went with Tsubasa.

Aoi saw that she was beautiful and she knows now that Natsume have pick the right girl. Mikan was so beautiful and nice.

"My sister is always like that, but the thing that worries me the most is that she is only faking it. She is strong, real strong she doesn't want anyone worrying about her but that makes me even more worry. She's been like this ever since she saw Natsume with another girl and she broke up with him.

Aoi look at Youichi weird. Natsume wouldn't cheat on her. Aoi knew that they are having a mistake here but she knew that would find out soon enough so she decided to wait and let them find out soon.

"Aoi I need to talk to you." Hotaru was behind them the whole time.

"Me?" she was in confusion.

"Yeah you." Hotaru said walking to the liver room. "and No boys." She said not looking behind.

When they were getting comfy well Hotaru is getting comfy and Aoi is just stiffen.

"So what do you know about Mikan and Natsume's relationship?" she asked as she stare at Aoi.

"Umm…. Well I know that they are having a big mistake right know. You see Natsume didn't cheat on her he was cheering up he cousin because she broke up with her boyfriend."

Hotaru was nodding her head very slowly trying to think of a plan to still keep them from knowing the truth.(Don't ask me why?)

"That all I know so far because when she broke up with him he came home without eating for a few days. That day when he came home he hid his eyes in his bangs but I saw the tears that day and only that day."

"Don't tell anyone this okay not even your brother." Hotaru said looking at her with a death stare.

"Don't worry I don't plan on telling them anything. I love watching romance movie and I feel like they are in one right now too."

Hotaru nodded. "You know you are just like me, except I don't want her to be with him again. It will just break her. So know only me and you know the truth. You will be my assistance." Hotaru just got up and left.

"See you Youichi." She said before she left the door.

"What was that all about?" He asks.

"Don't worry its nothing just girl things." Aoi said as she grabs his arms and they went on the picnic.

Mikan's Date

"So why did you pick me to go on a date?" Mikan asked him.

"You don't want to go on a date with me?"

"No it's just that why are we in the wood?"

"Oh I'm taking you to a place only I know." He said walking in front of her.

"Oh…"

Mikan was trying to get through the wood when she trip on a root and he caught her.

"You okay?" he asks with his face very close to her face.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said blushing.

He grabs her bridal style and carry her to the spot he wanted to show her.

"Wow!" she said with sparkling eyes.

"This is the place." He said.

It was beautiful. There was a lake and a little island in the middle of the lake. The island had a tree that had an amazing shade under it. The place was like a fantasy. There were many animals too.

"So how do you like it?"

"It's awesome."

"Thank you."

"So how are we going to the island without getting wet?" she said but before she knew it he took off his shirt and shoe and jump right in.

"come on in. it feels really good." He said in the water.

"Why didn't you tell me I would have gotten my bathing suit?"

"Check your purse."

Mikan open her purse to see that she had her swimming suit in it.

"Why is this in here?"

"Just come in."

She went to the wood making sure he doesn't see her. When she came back to see that he is not there.

"Tsubasa! Tsubasa! Where are you?" she yelled looking for him.

Then she saw a person sleeping at the tree.

"Hey, sleepy head. Why are you sleeping? I didn't take that long." Mikan jump in the lake swimming towards the island. Mikan got to the island to see no one.

"Where did he go?" she said as she look everywhere for him.

"Mikan!" Tsubasa said way over the other side.

"Why are you over there?" she said.

He jump into the water swimming to her.

"I thought I saw you over hear a while ago." Mikan said in confusion.

"I was.. uh.. swimming toward you." He said as he got on the island.

I pushed him into the water and jumped in. We played for a while and then we stayed in the shade for a while.

"So where do you want to go next?" he asked.

"Let's go to a place to eat." She said.

"Sure." They got up and dry themselves up.

Natsume's POV

"Hey, sleepy head. Why are you sleeping? I didn't take that long." I heard a voice say. That's Mikan voice. I got up to see her jump into the water.

"What the heck is she doing here?" I said to myself. I saw Tsubasa coming from the woods.

I climbed on the tree near the top. I stayed up there looking down at what they are doing. Mikan he thought to himself.

I watch them talk and all I got tired so I slept.

"So where do you want to go next?" I woke up hearing what Tsubasa said.

"Let's go to a place to eat." Mikan said. I knew that was the Mikan I know. Back then she would always want to go to the Ice cream store.

"Sure." I heard them leave. I tighten my fist.

Of all people why him Mikan, I thought to myself. I climb down from the tree and watch them walk away. I would chase you but I can't make you cry again.

Mikan's POV

I swear I saw someone from the island. I look through my purse looking for my phone.

"Umm Tsubasa, did you see my phone anywhere?" I asked him and when I look up I saw no one there.

"This isn't funny Tsubasa." I said walking around looking for him. The sun was setting.

"Come on out Tsubasa."

I was scared, this was my first time in the woods near night alone.

"Tsubasa!" I yelled hopefully he heard.

I kept on walking. I was scared and I kept feeling something running past my feet.

I that I came right back to the place where the small island way in the middle of the lake.

"Great I'm back where I was. I'm lost." I said to myself.

I decided that I would be safer if I was in the middle of the lake.

I sat there dying myself up.

"When I get out of here I'm so going to kill Tsubasa" I said to myself.

I was scared and so I lean against the tree and pulled my legs up. I felt a tear come down my face.

"Why am I crying? I'm not scared. I'm not scared." I was holding myself into a ball.

I keep looking into the woods hoping Tsubasa would come. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was frighten as I turn to see who it was.

"Are you okay? Why are you crying?" I heard someone say.

I couldn't help but start crying. Tears wouldn't stop coming down. I didn't care who it was but I suddenly hug the person.

"Hey…." He said very surprised.

Then I realized that the person I was hugging is….

The moon was shining in the night. I push the person to look if it's true.

The chrisom of his golden eyes and his violet hair, there is only one person who looks like that.

"Nats…ume…." I said taking a step back.

He step a step closer. "What wrong? Why are you stepping away from me?"

I kept stepping back from him. Why him? Is all I could think of.

"Mikan!"

"Stay away from me!" I said as I step another step but I was at the end.

He steps closer. He was going to grab me but I slap his hand away and I fell backwards but Natsume jumped in after me.

I was trying to yell which was bad since we were under water so I swallow like tons of water. I blackout before I knew it.

So how did you like it. Sorry If it took very long. The next chapter would be Natsume's POV and how he took her home. So I hope my reviewers still review :P


End file.
